


Old Enemy, New Lover

by RHoldhous



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Smut, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: {{Sequel to Her Flesh and Blood}} Addicted by the usage of the man-thing, Queen Lucina uses the potent magic on her fallen rival, her father's former wife.





	Old Enemy, New Lover

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

**Further, this story is a sequel to one of my other stories: "Her Flesh and Blood". It is recommended to read that story in order to understand this one. Thank you.**

* * *

It had been quite a long time since she'd begun this arrangement, but she never got tired of it, not even once.

Lucina, Exalt-Consort of Ylisse, the Queen, Marth Reborn, the Warrior of Blue, sat bow-legged in the dark confines of the carriage. She planted her feet dexterously on the roof of the carriage, and made sure her luscious, tanned thighs were spread far apart.

Down below where her thighs converged, a hot, steamy furnace of pleasure churned. Robin, former Tactician, and former Exalt-Consort of Ylisse, knelt between the proper Queen's legs and paid homage to Lucina's most intimate spots.

First and foremost of these, of course, was the massive girlcock that sprouted from Lucina's genitals, brought on through impressive dark magic. The thick meatrod was lodged firmly within the other woman's mouth and throat, making Robin's cheeks swell from the sheer size of it. Regardless of how it looked uncomfortable for the older woman, though, Lucina knew full well how good Robin could give head.

The inside of the royal carriage was filled with the wet noises of Robin's mouth working back and forth, slurping up, sucking, and swallowing every surface of Lucina's magical cock.

"Mrph! Hmppthh! Puhaah! *slurp* Haahmpphh!"

"Yes... that's it my dear," Lucina cooed, her eyes filled with an almost motherly sort of light as she patted the girl's silver-haired head. Her other hand had meanwhile claimed the back of Robin's head, keeping her pinned down to service her.

Robin gurgled, her eyes turned up to hers with a joyful slant, thoroughly enjoying Lucina's taste inside her. She let go of her cock, then worshiped its underside, her hot, frantic breath along with her sucking motions making Lucina's toes curl and her breath hitch up; her subsequent deep swallow made the Queen bite her lip and moan uncontrollably from the exquisite pleasure. Subconsciously, Lucina thrust upward, pushing her hot meat further into Robin's throat. The former tactician gurgled in a brief fit of pain, but she was used to her mistress' whims.

Lucina now thust her hips back and forth, violating Robin's mouth with gleeful abandon. In response, Robin's sweet lips closed around the base of Lucina's shaft, forming an airtight seal as her tongue began to run wild all over the part of her trapped in Robin's mouth. She grabbed at the roots of her hair, moaning and panting as the sensations coursing through her trapped penis enveloped her in just about the right amount of breathtaking pleasure. She appreciated her underling's single-minded devotion to the wonderful fellatio, and purred approvingly when she met the former Queen's eyes-now glazed and submissive, a sight she very much approved.

It did not take long for Lucina to unleash her load-with a small grunt, she felt the stars bloom in her head as the climax snatched her consciousness away like a dam being burst from within.

"Haaah... Yes... Take it, you little- Take it, Robin! Haaaahhhh...!"

Spurts of her rich, girlcock cum burst down Robin's throat, making the woman's eyes water from the effort of receiving such thick loads of cum. Her throat bulged noticeably, as the former tactician fought to swallow everything her master's shaft spewed out generously, allowing the potent seed to slide down her gullet and sleep deep within her belly.

Lucina exhaled a long sigh, her body relaxing as her peak wound down. It was easily the equal of an orgasm her father could have given her. Her legs settled back down, to drape over Robin's shoulder. After the last precious dollop of white seed dripped down Robin's throat, the woman's head withdrew, ejecting Lucina'ss cock with one final smack of her lips. A thick, droopy line of saliva mixed with cum bridged Robin's lips to Lucina's bulbous tip; which Robin slurped up quickly with a lick of her lips.

"There now, that's a good girl, Robin," Lucina said, patting the woman's head warmly. Robin dutifully opened her mouth, allowing Lucina to tilt her chin this way and that and check if Robin had cleaned up inside properly. She hadn't spilled a drop, nor was there anything remaining; proof of her great experience accumulated over so many times. Lucina tilted her head, to peek out the carriage window. "We're almost close. Help me tidy up. Wouldn't want the people to wonder about any nasty juices drying on our clothes."

"Of course not, my Queen," Robin said dutifully, brushing aside the notion of all the girlcum swimming in her gut in that very moment to focus on helping Lucina put her trousers back on. All that while she avoided touching or stimulating Lucina's cock-if she ever got hard again then Robin would have to work extra hard to get her off one more time or suffer a scandal and a severe punishment.

* * *

It had been five years of happy, fulfilling marriage life. And Lucina was sure it would endure for a longer time still. Part of it was Chrom's utter devotion to "Marth", his love for their children (from before Lucina's marriage and the ones born after), and his able leadership as Exalt of Ylisse. Of course, his advisers in the former Shepherds, as well as the efforts of the Queen helped to supply what Chrom lacked in terms of rulership.

In turn, Lucina's tireless efforts to keep Ylisse strong and functional were bolstered in private by her continuing affair with Robin. To Lucina, who had a bad history with the former Queen-who'd publicly disgraced herself and Chrom by willfully breaking the sacred marriage-it was less an affair than an act of stress relief. "Officially" (as official as it went above mere rumors), the former tactician had become the dark mage Tharja's companion, and had been personally given a fiefdom of a small town by the generous new Queen.

Unofficially, Lucina had gotten a bit addicted to the girlcock magic, and had given it to Robin so she could keep her and her mother close. One good reason was of course to monitor the hypnosis spells placed on Robin; the other was to take care of her mother in this past.

Neither Chrom nor Tharja knew about Lucina's little secret, and Lucina certainly wished to keep it that way. She did not want to have to hypnotize her father-husband again, and she certainly did not want to pit her dark magic against her own mother.

Certain occasions, therefore, like last week's crisis with the investigation into renegade magicians in the Kingdom, was just the chance Lucina needed. Chrom, in his function as Exalt had to leave ruling to Lucina and the council; and of course Tharja was called in to consult and lend her expertise. There were few other times more perfect than this. Lucina in turn delegated to Frederick and a few other Shepherds who could be trusted to keep Ylisse from afloat, while she would go on to Robin's demesne to "consult" with the former tactician, to sound out the brilliant mind that had once illuminated Ylisse's way during the war with Plegia. None of the others could not misread that as anything but the truth, so even the naturally suspicious Frederick gave his leave, even urging Lucina to hurry, just so the crisis could be handled swiftly.

Lucina almost smirked: the "crisis", by her estimation didn't really require the sort of brainpower that required her former rival. But she was thankful for the distraction in any case.

The carriage wound to a stop, at the outskirts of the town where Robin ruled nominally through a town council. By all reports, the smart tactician had used her skills even in this small capacity, leveraging her position to expose corruption and elevate the status of the common folk. She was, therefore well-loved, and no one would think to question the Exalt's wife publicly coming to town-she was merely consulting about certain matters important to the state, nothing more.

She sensed a crowd bustling outside. She checked herself, seeing that the riding clothes she wore were unblemished by potential scandal. Robin, too, had changed-the worshipful look she carried had disappeared, leaving behind a soft-spoken, cunning woman, who nevertheless said to her "Shall we go now, my lady?" like nothing had happened; like she hadn't just been gobbling down the Queen's intense heat. Yes, now she was the consummate stateswoman, the worthy leader that many would have flocked to, had she been born a royal. It was in times like these that Lucina was of two minds: she was proud of her pet, as if it had done an extraordinary trick; on the other hand, she still resented the woman, this existence who would become Grima, her most hated nemesis.

Outside, the small crowd that had gathered in the town square clapped and cheered louder for Robin than for Her Royal Highness, though it might just be Lucina's imagination. Certainly she looked a little too intimidating standing next to Robin: as Lucina wore skintight trousers and a regal blouse, clothing suited more for bodyguards than for a queen, whereas the former tactician bloomed in her billowing summer gown. Robin waved her hands airily at the cheering crowd, while Lucina stood stiff, appraising the crowd, seeking any threats, her expression stern and forbidding beneath the gleam of her royal mitre.

* * *

The day then proceeded as scheduled, with Robin sticking close to Lucina as much as possible as she had been ordered.

"My lady, are you alright?" a guard asked, a bit later. The small entourage escorting them stopped. Before anyone could act, Lucina was already there by Robin's side, keeping her standing with her hands. It was clear to see that she didn't look well-her cheeks were flushed red and sweaty, her breaths coming out in small, mewling gasps.

"By Naga! Is my lady ill?" said the leader of the tour.

"She certainly is not feeling well," Lucina announced, shooting a glance that prevented any others from coming near them. "Perhaps it would be best to postpone our little tour, and leave myself and lady Robin alone for an hour or two?"

The man who looked to be in charge of the whole thing fretted, and consulted wildly with his assistants. He had the air of someone whose little plans had gone up in smoke. Not that Lucina couldn't sympathize, but she could not just indulge everyone she met. "B-but lunch has been prepared for Your Highnesses."

"Oh, please do not mind me," Lucina said in the sweetest smile she could manage. She led Robin away over a murmur of protest.

"A-at least allow us to provide the soldiers as an escort!"

"You may establish a perimeter around the town, if you're worried. But good sir, is there a need to be worried?" Lucina asked. She glanced back at the man. " _Are_  there disloyal elements in this town?"

The man paled. "O-of course not, my Queen! This town is ever loyal to the Exalt, and to Ylisse! It was only a precaution!"

"I see. Very well. Carry on, then." She and Robin finally left the entourage behind, along with the soldiers. The duo went their way down a separate path of the city-a portion of street that lead into a secluded park-like area, which was quite similar to the Royal Gardens in the capital city. Here, Lucina could assure herself of no secret observers or malicious eyes-her dark magic kept them away and ensured that the couple were well and truly left to themselves.

In the silence that followed, it became clear to anyone who should have been able to listen that the pinched gasps and cries coming from the so-called "sick" Robin were not linked at all to a sudden bout of sickness. So, too, would they have been able to detect the slight, squelching sounds, hardly heard over Robin's squeals, that seemed to be coming from an area in between Robin's legs.

"There, there, keep your legs steady, love," Lucina said. Her words were interspersed with her own deep breaths, as if she were working hard at the same time. "There may be people watching... Wouldn't want their images of their beloved ruler to be tarnished by your face practically melting by the touch of my fingers."

"Ahhh... haaah... mistress... ohhhh! Mistress..!" Robin cried pleadingly, holding on to Lucina's body for dear life. The dear looked so adorable struggling to hold the pleasure back, even biting her lips to stop from crying out. Ever since they'd left the carriage, Lucina had kept close to Robin-and by close, she was really close-enough so that her arm could disappear unseed behind her back, her hand unobserved as it crawled under the garments of her dress and then onto position upon Robin's hidden mound, thereby stimulating it carefully while in public. And so as the entourage bid their greetings, Robin-calm as she could be-kept up the pretense of normalcy, even as her slit oozed out love juices from Lucina's insistent fingering. Citing the weather, the two had walked slowly, though it was really because it was hard to walk with Lucina's hand gripping Robin's cunt, and moving any faster would have definitely revealed Lucina's arm was where it should not be in public.

She silently congratulated the older woman for keeping her facade on during this play for as long as she was able. Robin orgasmed several times during the tour, pouring all her nectar onto Lucina's hand, where they acted as further lubricant to aid her in continuing Robin's violation. During those times, Lucina had to hold on to Robin so she wouldn't buckle from the sheer pleasure, and forced the woman to always look forward, to continue to keep up the facade.

And then, Robin had finally succumbed, unable to move on; and Lucina had recognized that they needed to be alone to continue their little play. It would have been foolish to continue further, as that would lead to any one of the bystanders seeing the Queen's hand buried many inches deep inside Robin's crotch. That led them here, to this moment.

"M-mistress!" Robin said, her trembling body pinned right up against hers. Lucina chuckled softly, though she did not move her hand from their persistent grip. A loud  _glomph_! sound announced her fingers getting sucked right back inside Robin's squirming pussy, and she did not hesitate to press her advantage.

"You like this, don't you, Robin?" she said calmly, as the former tactician turned to putty, her knees knocking together, shivering like a tree-branch in the wind, her face deeply red as a tomato. "Feels real good?"

"Ahn! Haahn! Kkh... haaah! Mistress, please... mistress please!"

"'Please' what? What do you want me to do, my dear? You want something from Lucy?"

"I want... haaahh... I want..." Eyes watering, Robin's lips puckered, as if she were fishing for a kiss. Lucina could but sneer at that. In all the times they'd fucked and fornicated, had gone through many different positions that defied description-she'd never once kissed her father's possible murderer on the lips. Everywhere else was fair game, but for the sort of kiss that signified a lover.

"I see, I see. You wanna get fucked, is that right, Robin? What would all your advisers and councilmen out there think? They're waiting for you, you know. Not us, you. You're the one they love, Robin. What would they think, what would they see, if they saw you here, just a bitch in heat, just a whore looking for a taste of girlmeat?"

"Meat..!" Robin cried, as Lucina hit a particularly nice set of nerves to rattle within Robin's inner folds. "I need your meat! Give it to me..! Please, oh gods... please!"

Lucina snorted. "You're already too far gone, huh. Very well." Seeing her old rival for Chrom's attentions reduced to this pathetic state pleased her very much.

The former tactician's underwear made a squishing sound when she withdrew her hands from it. She turned Robin around to lean against a tree, conveniently placed near where they stood. Lucina moved behind her, then lifted up her gown. The smell of female arousal wafted out, strong and powerful that her magical girlcock immediately began to strain through her trousers, as if it had a mind of its own. Paying little attention to the way Robin wiggled her ass impatiently, Lucina fondled the other woman's hips first, as if admiring the perfect curve of her ass, her buttcheeks, her hips and waist. Then she took hold of her soaked underwear, and ripped them off without further ceremony. Licking her lips, Lucina bent down to inspect her handiwork over the past few hour or so. Robin's entrance was pink and throbbing, and very much leaking juices down her thighs like a broken dam, turning the whole surface sleek and shiny.

She took hold of Robin's hips, then moved behind her. She fished her penis out of her trousers, and lay its hot length against the other woman's cheeks. Robin practically sighed when she felt her cock so close to her wet entrance.

"Well, we've got lunch to get to, so let's get it over with."

Holding the magical girlcock by the base, Lucina pushed forward into Robin's wet hole, claiming it once again for Lucina's exclusive use. Even after taking her cock, Tharja's, and her father's cocks for so many nights, Robin's pussy remained as tight as ever. Her slit choked and writhed around her massive, invading cock, her many folds like tongues assaulting her length from all around.

Lucina's hold on her hips tightened, and she began to thrust her cock eagerly into the panting, servile Robin. The other woman could do nothing but press the front of her body against the tree trunk while the Queen of Ylisse ground herself into her hungry, throbbing pussy. It was such a sinful sight: Queen and former Queen bound together by the hips, both crying and moaning as the pleasures began to overtake them both. Lucina pounded her hips forcefully, their skins making loud, suggestive wet smacks as she gave in to the perverse pleasure of pounding a woman with a magical cock.

She'd had other lovers before, if one could call them that. Maids and lower-class ladies, those who found it difficult to refuse the Queen's advances and could be thoroughly relied on to not make any wild accusations about the Queen's unique "equipment". Yet no one else could make her moan, could make her scream like she were being fucked by Chrom herself, than this whore ex-queen. It was no wonder Chrom had been utterly devoted to her, and had required quite a dazzling set of circumstances before she could be dragged off her father.

She had discussed the subject with her mother before, who had also dabbled in the sorcery of the girlcock. Her mother had used it exclusively on Robin, her lover. But surprisingly, she never used the girlcock a lot, unlike Lucina.

"Use it sparingly," Tharja had cautioned. "For it can be quite an addictive, to perform the man-thing in frequent succession. There is a chance that one then 'forgets' the notion of the separated sexes, and conveniently 'forgets' the deactivation spell, becoming a permanent hermaphrodite."

"I am careful," Lucina said, and she had smiled at the exasperated look on her mother's face. Her mother must have only assumed she were using the spell on the side using (a correct guess in this case) other women. She could never have guessed Lucina would actually be using it more on her own lover. Had she found out, no doubt not even the bonds of blood would help Lucina escape the wrath of a powerful dark mage.

Now, Lucina could plainly see the madness that coursed all over the woman's face, the lust that twisted her normally stoic and thoughtful appearance to something akin to a degenerate slut. Her face was flushed, her breathing erratic, her tongue dangling from slack lips, her skin glistening full with sweat. Her silvery hair was a plain mass, and she made no matter of pushing against her every thrust, turning every meaty slap into something fleshier and more impactful. Her buttocks had become a pair of plump tomatoes, throbbing and glinting, the surface jiggling with Lucina's every sinful thrust. Her every gasp and moan were as music to Lucina's ears, and she used it to avail herself freely of the former Queen's flesh, pounding away into the grip of her pussy without abandon.

A shrill shriek escaped Robin's throat until Lucina clamped down on her lips to stifle the noise. Lucina strained to hear their surroundings with her ears, wanting to hear if someone had somehow broken the net of dark magic that kept the curious away, and who'd been alerted by Robin's cry. She was glad there was nothing.

Now slamming Robin's body directly against the tree trunk, the former tactician no longer had space to escape the Queen's relentless onslaught as Lucina's upward thrusts came in deeper, and faster.

"After this I'm going to breed you like never before, Robin. Who knows, maybe you'll finally get that baby, eh?" Robin only mewled wordlessly in response. Lucina smiled and licked her sweaty nape, enjoying the salty taste of a former rival upstaged; and more than that, thoroughly owned, like property.

It was a feeling quite unlike that which surrounded her when she regarded her father-husband. Her marriage to Chrom was the culmination of months of planning, and the prize of marriage to him was a dream come true; and was not something she would ever let go. This affair with Robin and all those other women was like masturbation to her: merely akin to letting one out in a secluded corner somewhere before continuing on towards the next day. It just so happened that Robin was the big fish, the prime prize. A former rival and potential enemy practically reduced to the role of a sex sleeve really felt amazing, by Naga.

Robin howled when her climax came again, and this time Lucina could feel it splashing against her hips. Then, after one final, decisive thrust, Lucina claimed her own, her magical cock now oozing and spewing precious baby batter deep into the woman's womb. With both thoroughly spent, the two lovers now could only rock against each other against the tree. Lucina deftly kept her trousers from being soiled, and thus commanded Robin to keep her thighs shut to ensure their massive loads from today kept her satisfied.

"You were wonderful, my dear," Lucina said fondly, whispering directly into her ears of all the fun they could do later on. "Let's have some lunch, then we can go on to the manor where we can really have some fun. I look forward to it."

* * *

**An anonymous commission, thank you.**

**If you'd like a commission, please feel free to contact me on "The Ruff Pusher" at fanfiction.net, or on my tumblr at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


End file.
